ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanase
How Nanase joined the Tourney Nanase was born to the main house of the Mizukami (水神?) family, growing up with her beloved elder sister and role model Hokuto. Although born to a family of kobujutsu masters, Nanase only trained to maintain the tradition and actually dislikes her training, slipping out whenever she gets the chance. However, Nanase avoids cutting training as much as possible in order to not upset her sister. In spite of her reluctance to train, Nanase is a skilled master of bojutsu. One day, Nanase was surprised by Hokuto's sudden decision to forsake the title of Seiden (正伝?) of the Mizukami Ancient Art of Jujutsu and handed it down to her. Not long afterward, Hokuto disappeared and set off on a journey to fight a new enemy. Nanase later learned that Hokuto was in fact, searching for their long-lost elder brother Kairi, and went on a trip to prevent the two from fighting each other. In her Street Fighter EX3 ending, she reflects upon her long-lost elder brother, Kairi, who had changed her life forever. Since her sister Hokuto left to find Kairi and never return, she was forced to learn and become a master of the art of her family's Mizukami style. Nanase, however, does not want to take this role, and wishes that one day things will go back to the way they were. After months of training, trying to prevent the fighting from tearing her family apart, she finds herself visited upon by Lau Chan, who wants to pass his teachings to her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nanase holds her staff behind her. After the announcer calls her name Nanase extends her staff out to the camera and it zooms, then she says "Let's kick it up!" Special Moves Sanren Kon (Neutral) Nanase steps forward and extends her staff out. This can be repeated two more times. Ryuu Sui (Side) Nanase grabs her opponent, and shifts him/her in the other direction. Kasumi Oroshi (Up) Nanase jumps through the air suspiciously. If B is pressed during this, she can thrust her staff down on the opponent. This can be repeated two more times. Gekkyo Botan (Down) Nanase holds her staff out to protect herself. If anyone tries to hit her, she slams her staff down on her opponent. Iza Yoi Rekkon (Hyper Smash) Nanase steps forward and swings her staff. If she hits, she follows with a downward staff whack, then jumps swinging her staff up, then jumps again swinging her staff, then spins it above her head. Machiyoi Tenkyuu Geki (Final Smash) Based on her Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo. Nanase thrusts her staff with a yell. If she hits, she uses her staff to vault high into space, then comes down with a punch. As the opponent tries to get up, he/she is blown away by Nanase's powerful blow. Victory Animations #Nanase rests on her front holding her chin and kicking her feet saying "Hah. That takes care of that." #Nanase swings her hands together saying "I did it! Wasn't that grand?!" #Nanase swings her staff and vaults on it saying "That's what an eye for an eye is like!" On-Screen Appearance Nanase rides her extended pole to her point, then says "Does this mean if I win, I'll be even stronger?" Trivia *Nanase's rival is Pai Chan's father and Koen-ken master, Lau Chan. *Nanase shares her Japanese voice actress with Giratina and Misogi Kumagawa. *Nanase shares her French voice actress with Laki Olietta, Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu, Plaitnum the Trinity, Bayonetta, Alcie Imagawa, Laila of the Laila and Albert duo, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa, Anny, Matt Helms and Chrome Dokuro. *Nanase shares her German voice actress with Tina Foster and Kamatari Honjo. *Nanase shares her Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Neneke Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), Koko of the Koko and Zofis pair, Nami, Fu, Tsukumo, Diane, Shanoa, Elphelt Valentine, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters